


The Recovery

by Ladybughanlen



Series: The Organization [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybughanlen/pseuds/Ladybughanlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - The boys need some recovery time.  Third Party POV.  Third in the Organization Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Third in the Organization Universe.

Peter sets the plate of pasta down on the table that he just neatly arranged on the quiet front porch.   He spins spaghetti on his fork and shapes it with a spoon.  His wife Pamela had taught him to do that just after they were married.  

He goes to take his first bite and the distinctive sound of big block engine turns the corner at the end of the road.  He looks up and there she is, the Impala, in all her shiny black and chrome glory.  He should be surprised that they know about this place, but then again they’re the Winchesters.  They’ve probably known about his refuge from the start.

Peter takes a bite and chews quickly.  He might as well get as much food down as possible before whatever is rolling his way arrives.  He manages to wolf down almost half the plate before the Impala rolls slowly to a stop at his front gate.  

He cocks his head and looks at her.  The big Chevy should look more out of place then it does.  The longer she sits in front of his 50’s style, three bedroom, two bath, bungalow the more she looks at home.  The more she looks like she shouldn’t be parked anywhere else, that in fact she belongs right right where she is.  

He looks away, then back, and utterly fails to recognize her.  He does it again just to be sure and his eyes see only the vague shape of car.  Peter grins.  He can’t wait to tell Kev that he’s just seen the Impala’s Cloaking Device in action.  

The driver’s door opens with a creak and Sam emerges from the cab.  The big man stretches and sends him a friendly wave.  Peter is instantly alarmed.

“Sam!”  Peter calls.  He stands and hurries down the side walk to the gate.  “What is it?  What’s happened?”  

He knows the Winchester’s last Hunt ended almost three days ago.  Kev called yesterday to let him know that Sam and Dean had fallen off the radar again.  Peter had been unconcerned.  He’s had to learn to stop worrying every time Sam and Dean disappeared.  They just did that sometimes.  

“Hey Boss.”  Sam holds up a hand as he moves around the front of the car.  He steps in front of Peter effectively blocking the view.  

Peter frowns and automatically goes up on his toes in a futile effort to catch a glimpse of what Sam doesn’t want him to see.  

“Is it Dean?”  He demands.  

Dean either drives or sits in the front.  Never in the back seat.  Peter knows this.  

“Where is he?”  He asks trying to keep calm. 

Sam sighs.  “He’s been injured.”

“What!?”  Peter grabs the gate latch and tries to push past Sam.  He doesn’t get very far.  Sam puts his hands on Peter’s shoulders to hold him back.

“Whoa.”  Sam chuckles.  “He’s okay.”

Peter’s heart is racing.  He glares up at Sam.  “Let me see him.”  He knows he’s being irrational, but the idea that Dean is injured and only steps away is freaking him out.     

“He’s under right now.”  Sam laughs. 

Peter shakes Sam off and scowls.  “What the fuck is so funny Sam?”

“Nothing.”  Sam grins.  “Just...thank you.”

“What?”  Peter is totally confused.    

“Thank you.”  Sam slaps him on the shoulder.  A gesture Jen has dubbed the ‘Winchester sign of approval’.  It knocks Peter off balance and Sam grins.    

Peter straightens and blinks up at Sam.  “For what?” 

“For caring about my brother.”  Sam says softly.  

“Sam...”  Peter flushes.  “I care about you both.”  

He really does.  He just hasn’t been able to connect with Sam the way he has with Dean.  He’s honestly tried, but Sam is just so unreachable to anyone but his brother.   

“I know.”  Sam nods.  “I appreciate that.”  He grins.  “You just have no idea how great your reaction is.”  He sighs wistful.  “I’m sorry Dean wasn’t awake to see it.  Really.  It’s everything he’s always deserved from...”  Sam’s face clouds over in a flash of anger.  

Peter stares.  He’s never seen emotion like this on Sam’s face before.  The younger Winchester is always so controlled.  He is both shocked and mesmerized by it.   

Sam shakes his head and smiles at Peter.  “I’m glad I brought him here.”

Peter automatically smiles back.  He still has no clue what’s going on.

“Let’s sit for a minute.”  Sam takes hold of Peter’s arm and pulls him back through the gate.  “Don’t worry he’s perfectly fine.” 

Peter sneaks a peak over his shoulder and he sees the crown of Dean’s head pressed against the back passenger window.  He can’t see much else, but the soft fog of Dean’s breath on the glass tells Peter that he’s alive.  He sighs and follows Sam. 

They get to the porch and Peter sets down hard.  His knees are shaking.  He’s never been good with adrenaline.

Sam slumps down on the porch bench.  His eyes are shining and he can’t seem to stop grinning.

“It’s okay that he’s your favorite.”  Sam says.  “For the record.”

Peter nods embarrassed.  He’s tried hard to be even handed with the Winchesters, even handed with all of his agents really, but he’s obviously not as careful as he thought.  He’s shocked at how transparent he’s been. 

“I feel like I should apologize.”  He says finally.

“Don’t be sorry.”  Sam lifts a hand.  “Dean loves having your attention, though he’ll deny it, and its good for him.”  

Peter’d originally set out to gain the Winchester’s knowledge and skills for what they could bring to the Organization.  After he actually met them though he found himself wrapped up in their lives on a surprisingly personal level.  He cares about them more then he should.  It’s not professional.   

“I’m glad you’re here.”  He tells Sam honestly.  

“Good.”  Sam gives him a satisfied nod.  “I think we can help each other out.”

“Of course.”  Peter replies.  “What can I do.”

Sam beams at him.  “You can help me keep my cranky, whiny, soon to be bored out of his mind, and extremely annoying brother recover from a broken leg, broken ribs, and a sprained wrist.”  

 


	2. Chapter 2

Peter flops back in his chair and groans.  If he knows anything about Dean Winchester its that the man is a terror when he’s bored.  He could put a toddler to shame.  

“How’d it happen?”  He’s almost afraid to know. 

Sam closes his eyes and shakes his head.  “I’ll let him tell you _that_ story.”

Peter sighs.  He’s witnessed Dean with a bloody wound and watched Sam sew him up with no anesthetic.  It didn’t even phase him.  The idea of babysitting a bored Dean suffering from forced immobility is simply terrifying.    

“Take a breath.”  Sam teases.  “Think of it as a chance to talk about every evil thing you ever wanted to discuss.”  

Peter takes a deep breath and contemplates the possibility of surviving Sam and Dean in his home.  

“How long?”  He croaks.

“Doc said six weeks at least.”  Sam sighs. 

Peter’s eyes go wide.  “That long?”

“They had to put a pin in his lower leg.  While they were in there the Doc said he repaired some old damage to his bad knee.”  He shrugs.  “We never had real insurance before so I took advantage of it.”  He sighs.  “The ribs will heal when they want to and the wrist just needs to be rested for a bit.”

“When did it happen?”

“Yesterday morning.”  Sam tells him.  He shrugs. “It was a small hospital...paperwork probably hasn’t been inputed into the system yet.  We bailed out as soon as we could.”

That would explain why the Organization didn’t know about it.  Peter stares at the Impala and tries to decide what to do. 

“I’ve got a line on a new HQ.”  Sam offers.  “I know you haven’t found the right place yet.”

Peter clamps his mouth shut.  Sam wants something and this has just become high stakes poker.  He doesn’t like feeling mercenary, but he doesn’t want to jump at a small pot either.  Not when the Winchester’s are involved.       

“Dean can tell you all his stories.”  Sam suggests.  

“You need me.”

Sam raises an eyebrow.

“You need me.”  Peter chuckles.  He actually has the advantage.  Its a bit of a rush.  

Sam scowls and turns to stare at the Impala.  

“I’ve been through this before and I’d rather not face a recovering Dean alone...if I don’t have to.”  Sam says finally.  

“This isn’t just for Dean.”  Peter folds his arms across his chest.  “There's something else you want.” 

Sam’s eyes flash and he grins.  “Maybe.”  Is all he admits.    

Peter grins.  “I want a deal.”

“We don’t do deals.”  Sam crosses his arms and gives him that look. 

“Okay.”  Peter says.  He takes a deep breath and calls Sam’s bluff.  “I’m glad you stopped by.”

Sam scowls.  “Seriously?”

Peter chuckles.  “I’ll trade room, board, an occasional beer, an indefatigable ear for Dean, and relief for you.” 

“All of that?”  Sam gives him a skeptical look.  “Until Dean is back on his feet?”  

“Call it a gentleman’s agreement.”

“What do you want?”  Sam’s eyes narrow.   

“I want to touch the journal, read it, and takes notes if I want to.”  He tries not to look smug.  

Sam huffs.  “Fine.”

“And...”  Peter knows he has this in the bag so he might as well go for broke.  “I want to ask as many questions as I want...on any topic.”

Sam ponders the offer for a moment.  “That’s your offer?”

“That’s my offer.”  

Peter sits back and waits.  

Sam shakes his head.  “I can’t sign Dean up to answer your questions.”  He shrugs.  “My brother talks when he wants to and when he doesn’t want to talk...he doesn’t.”

Peter nods.  “I know.”

“I’ll do it, but...”  Sam says evenly.  “There are some things that...”  He grimaces.  “It might not be a good idea to revisit.” 

Peter ponders that.  

“I understand.”  He says.  “I won’t hassle you to answer when you’d rather not.”  

“Okay.”  Sam casts a glance at the Impala.  “Limit the beer and don’t play cards with him, or any other games for the matter, for real money.  Agreed?”

“Agreed.”  Peter grins.  

Sam smiles in obvious relief.  

“You know if you stay here you won’t have any privacy?”  Peter tells him honestly.  “It’s a small house and…”  He openly admits.  “I’m nosy.”

Sam looks at him for a moment before he grins.  “Dean is loud and demanding so you won’t miss much even if you wanted to.”

Peter snorts.

The younger Winchester blushes.  “That’s not what I meant.”   

“Okay.”  Peter laughs.  “This house could stand a little ruckus.”

“Good.”  Sam says.  “Dean will recover better if he actually takes the time to do so.”  He explains.  “If it’s just us...he’ll insist he’s fine before he really is and because I’ve usually lost all patience for his crap by then…”  Sam admits.  “I’ll let him get away with it.”

“I get that.”  Peter says.  Living in each other’s pockets like they do has to have put a strain on things once in a while. 

“Thanks.”  Sam looks toward Impala again.  He’s silent for a long moment.  

Peter waits.  

“We’re not just free-loading.”  Sam says softly.  “I’m serious about the new HQ.”   

“I know Sam.”  

Peter’s a little intimidated by the idea of the Winchesters 24/7, but mostly glad that Sam feels comfortable coming to him.  Pleased actually and strangely proud.        

“I brought my brother here for...other reasons.”  Sam tells Peter after a long pause.  “He needs to have people in his life who accept him.  People who will understand or try to.”   

Sam looks tired and Peter sees a hint of loneliness.  He knows that Hunting has isolated the Winchesters for most of their lives.  Perhaps Sam, who doesn’t appear to want or need anything but Dean, has realized that they both need more.

“He’ll be more comfortable here.”  Sam looks away again.  “Where he can be himself.”  

“You can both be yourselves here.”  Peter assures him.

The sun starts to sink in the sky and Sam looks past the Impala to the sunset in the distance.  

Peter glances at the view and then back at Sam.  He has a sudden paternal urge to wrap an arm around the younger man’s shoulders in comfort.  It’s not the first time the idea has crossed his mind, but it is the first time he thinks he might actually do it.  He decides to wait and see how things go from here.   

“Good.”  Sam says finally.  He looks at Peter and smiles.  “We better get him up before he gets a crick in his neck.”  He gets to his feet.  “He’s already sore and he’ll probably be pissed that I put him under again.”

“You put him under?”  Peter is surprised.  “I thought that was for flying only?”  

“Ya...well you put up with his complaining for 500 miles and see how patient you are.”  Sam takes a deep breath and starts a near perfect impression of his brother.  

“I’m hungry.  I have to pee.  Why are you torturing me with this crap music!  Jesus Sam you drive like an Old Lady.  Where are we going?  Dude, how much longer?  Damn it Sam be careful with my Baby!”  

Peter tries not to laugh, but its hard.

Sam sighs heavily and rubs his face.  “For the record I put up with all of that until...”  He rubs the back of his head with a grimace.  “He kicked off his boot and pulled my hair with his sweaty toes.”  

Peter barks a laugh.  “Really?”

“He wanted another piece of pie and I said no.”  He flushes and crosses his arms over his chest.  “He’s lucky I didn’t crash the Impala.”  

Peter grins.  

“I put him under and I refuse to feel bad about it.”  Sam says flatly.   

“I’d say he gave you cause.”  Peter chuckles.  “I don’t know how you two manage all those miles  in that car without a blow up or a hundred anyway.”   

Sam nods in agreement.  “Come on Boss.  We don’t want him more cranky then he already is.  Trust me.”

Peter jumps to his feet and leads the way.


	3. Chapter 3

“So what do I do?”  Peter asks when they arrive at the backdoor of the Impala.  

“We want him to stay out until he’s inside.”  Sam explains.  “If he’s relaxed it’ll hurt him less when we move him.”

“Okay.”  

“Don’t talk to him or touch him.”  Sam looks at Peter.  “If you do he’ll snap out of it.”

Peter frowns.  

“It’s a safety mechanism so no one can take advantage of him when he’s not himself.”  Sam explains.    

“Okay.”  That actually makes sense to Peter.  It just goes to show open minded he’s become since he met Sam and Dean.   

“I’ll get him up and get him into the house.”  Sam says.  “You get the doors for us.”

“Rog.”  

Sam slowly opens the back door.  

“Hey Dean.”  He says and puts a hand on his brother’s shoulder to keep him from falling out.

“Hey Sammy.”  Dean’s response is slow and deliberate.  His eyes are clouded and far away, not at all the sharp green that Peter has come to recognize. 

“Dean...we’re going to move into the house now.”  Sam’s voice is calm and even.  “I’m going to help you up, but you need to keep your injured leg on the seat until I get my arm under you. Okay?”

Dean nods and reaches for his brother.  

A few minutes of quiet maneuvering and Dean is on his feet.  He has his arm wrapped around Sam’s shoulder and Sam has a firm grip on Dean’s waistband.  They move slowly up the walk, careful to keep the weight off of Dean’s injured leg.  Sam keeps up a steady stream of direction and encouragement.  

Peter shuts the car door and slips by the brothers to prop open the front door.  He moves into the house and down the hallway to the larger spare room.  He peaks out of the room to gauge their progress.  Sam is moving them at a deliberate pace, but Dean is clearly hurting.  

Peter can see sweat dripping off his flushed face and the older Winchester flinches whenever his bum leg is inadvertently jostled.  He steps back so Sam can move them into the room.  

“We’re here Dean.”  Sam says with a relieved sigh.  

“Okay Sammy.”  Dean looks a his brother and smiles.  

Sam grins back and gives his brother a gentle squeeze.  He reaches up and eases Dean’s arm down.  He braces himself and turns Dean enough to push him into a seated position.  Sam bends and lifts Dean’s legs into the bed.  

Peter scoots around the other side and places a couple of pillows behind Dean’s back.  He grabs a couple more and hands them to Sam so he can elevate Dean’s leg.  Sam nods his thanks. 

After Dean is settled, Sam kneels down next to the bed and lays a hand over Dean’s heart.  He rubs gently and says the words.  In seconds Dean is blinking and yawning.  

“Sammy?”  

“Ya Dean.”  Sam smiles.  “I’m here.”

“How long was I under?”  Dean rubs a hand across his face.  

“A few hours.”  Sam admits.  “You pissed?”

“No.”  Dean sighs, leans back, and closes his eyes.  “I hurt like a bitch and I was being a pain in the ass.”

Sam just nods.  

“I’m sorry Sammy.”  Dean lays a hand over Sam’s.  “I should have just taken the pills.  I’m sorry I made you put me under.”

“Its okay Dean.”  Sam grins and lays his head lightly on his brother’s chest.  “I know you hate it when those pills make you loopy.”  He sighs.  “Just...next time...tell me your hurting and you need a distraction.”

Dean runs his good hand into Sam’s hair and nods.  

Peter smiles at their easy affection.  Its something he never expected to see and feels strangely privileged to witness.

“Sorry I got hurt.”  Dean says.

“Dean...”  Sam grumbles.  “This is the first time you been injured since...I don’t know when...and besides...this time it wasn’t your fault.”  He reaches up and lays a hand on his brother’s bruised cheek.  

“Still...”  Dean looks guilty.  “Sorry you have to put up with me...”  He waves a hand at his leg.  “Like this.”

“You know what?”  Sam looks at Dean and smiles.  “This is the first time you haven’t been hurt saving my ass or risking yourself for some stranger.”

“Ya?”  Dean snorts.

“Ya.”  Sam rubs Dean’s cheek gently and drops his hand back to his brother’s chest.  “I can live with that...trust me.”  He sighs.  “Just let me take care of you for a change.”

“Okay Sammy.”  Dean sighs.  “So...where are we anyway?”  He frowns.  “I thought we were going to squat at a foreclosure or something?”

“I got us a better place to stay.”

“Can we afford it?”

Sam smiles and looks toward Peter.

Dean turns and sees him for the first time.  “Boss?”  He grins in surprise.

“Hey Dean.”  Peter waves.

“You okay with this?”  Dean raises an eyebrow.  

“Of course.”  He means it to.  

Dean looks skeptical.

“We have an agreement.”  Sam lifts his head.  “I’m helping the Boss with the new HQ in exchange for room and board.”   

Dean looks at Sam for a long moment.  

“Dean.”  Sam says patiently.  “Its safe and no free-loading.”

“Okay.”  Dean yawns and closes his eyes.  “Thanks for putting us up Boss.”    

“Sure.”  Peter’s almost bouncing on his toes with anticipation.  So much to know.  He can’t wait. 

Sam looks at Peter and shakes his head.  “I’ll go take care of the car.”

“Thanks Sammy.”  Dean says and drifts off to sleep.

Peter watches as Sam unpacks the Impala.  He carries in two duffles and two garment bags.  That’s it.  Peter can’t decide if their ability to travel so light is practical or sad.    

Sam quickly stows everything in the spare room.  He helps himself to Peter’s keys and moves Peter’s economy car out of the garage so he can park the Impala inside.  He locks everything up and brings in a large bag of weaponry.  He stuffs that under their bed. 

“You all set?”  Peter asks.

“I need to get a few things.”  Sam tells him.  “Can you watch him for me?”

Peter looks at Dean who is still out and looking reasonably comfortable.

“Sure.”  He says.  “There’s a Super Store just down the main road...take a left at the light and drive until you see it.  There’s a Goodwill on the same road farther down.”

“Great.”  Sam nods.  

He bends down and fishes through one of the duffle bags.  He pulls out a wallet and takes all the paper money.  He pulls his own wallet out of his back pocket and stuffs it in.  

“You could just use your card you know.”  Peter tells him.

Sam frowns. 

“The Debit Card we gave you last time.”  He prompts.  

“I’ve been saving it for an emergency.”  Sam goes back into his wallet and pulls out the plastic card in question.  “That’s what its for right?”  He flicks a glance at Peter.  “How much is on this thing?”

“Enough.”  Peter says.  “We had your salary automatically deposited for you.”

“I don’t have a salary.”  Sam says stubbornly.

“Yes.”  Peter grins.  “You do.”  He crosses his arms.  

Sam scowls. 

Peter sighs.  “There will be no hustling pool or Credit Card fraud while you live in this house.”  He lifts his chin.  “This is my home and we don’t need the attention.” 

Sam sighs and rolls his eyes.

Peter knows that being paid to Hunt is a point of contention for the Winchesters.  The last time he brought it up, Dean’d growled that he wasn’t a ‘kept woman’ and Sam had simply shook his head.  

Based on that reaction he refrained from telling them that the Organization has actually had the Winchesters on the payroll since they agreed to a partnership.  In deference to their squeamishness, he’d finally made them both take an ‘Emergency’ Debit Card and had simply been waiting to tell them about the rest.

“It’s the same amount we pay other agents.”  Peter tries to soften the blow.  “Use it...or I will insist on paying for everything.”  He gives Sam a stern look.  

“Fine.”  Sam rolls his eyes and sighs.  “If you make a Grocery list I’ll pick us up something to eat.”

“Okay.”  Peter smiles.

“I hope you can cook.”  Sam says.  “I’m pretty rusty.”

“No problem.”    


	4. Chapter 4

Things are surprisingly peaceful for the first week or so.  Sam and Peter establish a routine for themselves and Dean.  There is very little complaining all around and Dean has been no where near the bored, whiny, restless pain in the ass Peter expected.    

Sam usually gets up before dawn and takes a run.  Peter puts the coffee on and checks in with Kev or Paul.  He works on Organization administration or financial investments until Sam gets back.  Together they get Dean on his feet and into the bathroom.

Peter leaves the Winchesters to their morning ablutions and makes breakfast.  They eat, clean up, and get to work.  Sam starts the computer and researches whatever it is he’s up to.  Peter doesn’t press for details.  He knows Sam will tell him when he’s ready to.

While Sam is occupied, Peter and Dean hit the couches in the living room.  Dean picks the first movie of the day and Peter pulls out his notebook and opens the Journal.  He spends most mornings taking notes and asking questions.

Dean seems perfectly content to watch movies and talk about Hunting all day long.  Peter watches him carefully for signs of fatigue, pain, or irritation anyway.  Mostly he just see’s Dean relaxed and in no hurry for a change.  

When the older Winchester speaks about his life on the road Peter finds himself lost in that world.  Dean paints pictures so vivid and rich in texture that Peter often forgets to write anything down.  Peter has to focus hard on the Hunting details.  He wants to pass everything on correctly.  Paul will be ecstatic when he transfers the notes into his database.       

Peter asks thousands of questions and for the most part Dean answers them without hesitation.  Sometimes Sam will chime in and the Winchesters will argue about the little differences in their memories of the events.  Peter sits back and lets them go for as long as they like.  He finds their relationship fascinating.  

By the end of week two he has four notebooks filled with stories and observations and they are only halfway through the Journal.  Peter learns a great deal about the supernatural.  Not just monsters and how to kill them, but how the Winchesters chose a case and how they research it.  He couldn’t have asked for more.  

Peter knows that the practical aspects of Hunting are where the Organization is the weakest.  He wants to build on the improvements they’ve made over the last year.  The more they know the more people they can save and the safer his agents will be in the field.   

At mid-day they break for lunch.  Sometimes Sam goes out on errands and most of the time Dean takes a nap.  The older Winchester’s ribs are healing slowly and his wrist is better every day.  He still hasn’t told Peter what happened.  

While Sam is out and Dean is asleep Peter works in the yard, works on the Organization’s books, or checks in with Kev.  It’s been pretty quiet in the field lately and it seems everyone is getting a bit of time off.  Peter is surprised he’s enjoying himself so much.  He’s always been a workaholic.     

In the afternoon Peter likes to take a snack tray to their room and wake Dean up or join in whatever card or board game the Winchesters have going.  Today he’s made chocolate cookies, Pamela's recipe, and has them arranged neatly on a tray.  Cooking for an audience as appreciative as Sam and Dean has given him a reason to dust off his domestic skills.  

“Hey Old Man…your cheating.” Peter hears Sam tease Dean as he approaches the room.  He pauses in the hallway.     

“Who are you calling Old Man?”  Dean snorts in reply.  

“I just accused you of cheating and your worried about the Old Man comment?”  Sam is clearly shocked.

“I’m not cheating and I’m not old.”  Dean huffs.

“Whatever you say…‘Mr. I’m starting to go grey at the temples’.”    

“Watch it Sam.”  Dean grouses.  “You’re no Spring Chicken.”

“I know.”  Sam sighs.  “I’m almost twice your age aren’t I.”

“Jesus Sam that’s not what I meant.”  Dean sounds contrite.  “I’d never tease you about that.”

“It’s technically true though.”  Sam says softly.

Peter pauses and frowns.  He has no idea what that means.  

“I guess so.”  Dean sounds distinctly unhappy about it.

There is a long silence and Peter thinks it might be okay to knock.    

“Hey...”  Dean says suddenly.  “If I’m half your age doesn’t that make you my Sugar Daddy.”   

“Okay.”  Sam barks a laugh.  “Trophy Wife.”

“Trophy wife!?”  Dean is clearly scandalized.  

Peter grins.    

“Come to think of it...I haven’t had a lot of attention lately.”  Sam sounds mournful.  “Aren’t Trophy Wives supposed to keep their older man happy?” 

“Maybe I’m just using you for your money?”  Dean remarks.

In the hallway Peter muffles a laugh.

“What money?”  Sam asks.  

“Good point.”  Dean snorts.  “Why don’t you quite messing around and put those big mitts where they belong.”  

“I don’t want to start anything you can’t finish.”  Sam teases.

“Sammy.”  Dean growls in warning.   

Sam chuckles.  “You think you can handle this?”  

There are distinctive sounds of bodies shifting on a bed.

Peter blushes.  He probably needs to leave them in privacy.  He just can’t.  He never knew he was such a voyeur.

Dean sighs.  “It’s about damn time.”  

“You sure you can manage it with these ribs and all the rest?”  Sam sounds skeptical.  

“You know it.”  Dean replies.    

“Well…”  Sam heaves a dramatic sigh.  “We’ll both have to be careful…you’re injured and a man my age...” 

“I promise to take it easy on you.”  Dean chuckles.  “Cradle Robber.”

“Not my fault you have a thing for older men.”  Sam’s voice is low and husky.  

“I have a thing for you Sammy.”  Dean says with absolute conviction.  

Peter turns and slips away.   

 


	5. Chapter 5

The Winchesters have been in his home for nearly three weeks when Sam sits across from Peter and places a blue folder on the table between them.  Dean is napping.

“What’s this?”  Peter asks.  

“It’s a proposal for the purchase and renovation of a new HQ.”  Sam says as if multi-million dollar real estate deals are something he plans everyday.  

Peter leans forward and opens the folder.  “Tell me.”

Sam clears his throat.  “We started out with a few ideas on the kind of space the Organization needs.”  He tells him.  “Offices, Administrative area, Command Center, Armory, Infirmary, and things like that.  I considered location, privacy, and security as well as options for recreation, onsite dining, classrooms, parking, and possible overnight accommodations.”

Peter nods as he flips through the folder.  There are photos, floor plans, operating cost analysis, and even insurance and tax estimates.  It’s very well done.  He knows Sam is smart, both the Winchesters are very sharp, but he hasn’t seen Sam produce this type of professional work before.     

“So...”  Sam sighs.  “With all of that in mind we started looking for places that might suit and a College campus seemed like an obvious choice.”

Peter nods for Sam to continue.  

“We assumed that it would be best to find a place near here...it makes sense from a cost perspective to keep the new HQ close to the old one.”  He grins.  “It took us a little while, but we think we found the perfect place and its only about 30 minutes from here.”

“And?”  Peter raises an eyebrow.

Sam leans froward and snags a folded page from the back of the folder.  He spreads it out on the table.  Its an ariel view of the property.

“It started out as a Catholic Seminary.  It was built at the turn of the century and the original buildings are all stone with hard wood infrastructure.”  Sam grins.  “They even incorporated some basic protections into the construction.”

Peter nods impressed.

“These four structures are original...”  Sam points them out one at at time.  “Administration, Library, Dormitories, and the Gym with a Swimming Pool and small Infirmary inside.”

Sam points to the large center building, a building directly behind, and two buildings one on each side.  

“The Seminary dissolved during the depression and it sat vacant until after WWII.  A local business man bought it and turned it into a Community College that offered vocational degrees to returning servicemen.  He added classrooms in the back...”  Sam points to a row of four large buildings.  “As well as expanded the Dormitories and Gym.”  

Peter looks closely at each building.  There isn’t much to see other then there size in comparison to each other.  He can see pathways leading to and from each structure, what looks like a large courtyard behind the main building, and a track near the Gym.  

“In the sixties it went private again, but that only lasted about 20 years.”  Sam shrugs.  “The campus has been vacant since then.”  

“How many acres come with it?”  Peter asks.

“Exactly 200.”  Sam says.  “There were over a thousand once, but over the years the unused property was sold off in chunks and most recently the remainder was donated to the city for the park space you see here.”  Sam runs his finger along the space between the river and what looks like the old campus boundary fence.

“Tell me about its current condition.”  Peter says.

“Surprisingly good.”  Sam tells him.  “There are a dozen photos that were taken last year.”  He pulls out the photos and spreads them apart.  “The plumbing and electric were redone in the sixties, but could probably stand an upgrade.  Everything else seems cosmetic.”  

Peter nods in agreement.

“Dean and I took a quick tour a while back when we started looking for a new HQ and he doesn’t think it would take much to get it up and running.”  Sam grins. 

Peter cocks his head in question.

“He worked construction for a while...”  Sam’s eyes go dark for a quick second before he adds.  “You can trust his assessment.”    

“You didn’t have to do all this.”  Peter says surprised.  “It must have taken you a long time to put this all together.”  He waves a hand over the extensive amount of information Sam provided and looks up at Sam who looks embarrassed, but pleased.  “This is really impressive.” 

Sam shrugs.  “Sometimes I can’t sleep...”  He admits.  “So I research.”   

“How come you don’t sleep Sam?”  Peter can’t help but ask.

“It’s hard to explain.”  

Peter waits.

Sam looks at Peter and sighs in resignation.  “Sometimes I’m just restless.”

Peter hears Dean’s offer to Sam from all those weeks ago and cracks a grin.  

“That...”  Sam snorts.  “Doesn’t always work.”  He runs a hand through his hair.  “Sometimes I just can’t shut my brain down so...I work at whatever...until I’m tired.”

“Thanks for answering my question.”  Peter smiles.  It isn’t much, but its a start.  He’s been strangely reluctant to ask Sam questions like he was so certain he wanted to when he made the agreement.  

Sam nods.  

“Is there anything else I should know about the property?”  Peter asks.

“There are two things.”  Sam points at a small building located outside the fence line.  “This property here is for sale by a private owner and if the Organization is interested in buying the main property it should pick this one up too.”

“Why?”

“It would be the only building within a couple miles of the main campus that the Organization didn’t control and...”  Sam shrugs.  “It could easily be demolished and eliminate the risk of an outside presence so close to HQ.”

“Makes sense.”  Peter agrees.  

“The second thing is the Chapel.”  

“I don’t see a Chapel.”  Peter frowns and looks at the ariel view.  “Is that a problem?”

“Yes.”  Sam leans forward and points at an area in the back corner of the lot.  “The original plans show a Chapel right here.”

“What happened to it?”

“That’s the question.”  Sam frowns.  “When we did our initial recon we didn’t have time to check it all out.”  He sighs.  “We drove by there and all you can see is trees.”   

“So why are we worried about a missing Chapel?”  

Sam leans back and grimaces.  “Because there’s no record of it having been demolished or burned down or anything.”  He shakes his head.  “According to the records it should still be there.”

“Okay.”  Peter is at a loss.     

“There is no Cemetery either.”  Sam sighs.  “It just bothers me.”  

“Does it bother you enough to stay away?”

“No.”  Sam says with confidence.  “Whatever it is we’ll figure it out and..neutralize it if we have to.”

Peter sighs and closes the folder. 

“So…”  Sam hunches his shoulders and picks at the seam of his jeans.  “How long do you think it’ll take for them to consider it?” 

“What do you mean?”  Peter is confused.

“The Organization’s CFO or whoever.”

“No long.”  Peter chuckles.  “In fact I can guarantee almost immediate approval.”

Sam frowns.

“I think there’s been a misunderstanding Sam.”  Peter says.

Sam crosses his arms and sits back.  His expression is carefully blank.

“There is no CFO…or whoever.”  Peter tells him.  “There’s just me.”

Sam raises an eyebrow.  He looks at Peter for a long moment and then shakes his head.  “So when you told us that you ‘were the Organization’ that wasn’t a hyperbole?”

“Right.”  Peter laughs.  “I’m the Organization’s Operations Officer, CFO, Scheduler, Human Resources Department, Procurement, Chief Cook, and Bottle Washer.”

“Well that makes things a lot less complicated.”  Sam notes dryly.

“Did you think the Organization was some mysterious government agency…like S.H.I.E.L.D or something?”  He teases.

“No.”  Sam actually laughs.  “Dean thought you might be more like an uptight version of ‘The Men In Black’.”    

Peter grins.  “I hope he’s not too disappointed.”

“He’ll get over it.”  Sam waves a hand.  He bends down and fishes in his backpack.  “This one was just for you.”  He hands over a green folder.  “I didn’t think the CFO would need it.”

Peter accepts it and lays it out.  It is an analysis of the proposed HQ’s supernatural history and it’s surprisingly short.  In fact it reads more like the typical history of a once thriving public institution then it does anything else.  

“This is unusual isn’t it?”  Peter asks.  

“Yes.”  Sam agrees.  “A place like this should have at least one or two spirits hanging around.”

“Are we worried about that?”

“No.”  Sam chuckles.  “Its just surprising.”  He leans forward.  “It makes it a little more interesting though.  Don’t you think?”

Peter contemplates the folder for a minute.  “It shouldn’t...”  He grins.  “But it so does.”  

Sam grins back.  “Want to check it out?”   

“Definitely.”  

 


	6. Chapter 6

Peter takes a deep breath and steps into the smaller spare room.  They’d used this space for Pamela’s hospice bed because it catches the most morning light.  It’d taken him months to come back in here and put the room in order after she died.  Some of her things he hadn’t been able to bring himself to donate or give away so he’d boxed them up and put them in the closet.  

Pamela had always been a crafty person.  Often busy making something with her hands and she’d left evidence of her talents all over the house.  Curtains, placemats, throw pillows, ceramics, and even stained glass.  

Pamela had also carved wood.  Small delicate figurines that she had learned to make as a child at her Grandfather’s knee.  She’d used his tools to rediscover it once she’d become well and truly bedridden.  Her last project had been a Noah’s Arc of wooden animals.  Her little creatures had stood two by two on the mantel in the living room these last 20 years.  She’d managed to complete all but one.  The lone Giraffe never failed to catch Peter’s eye when he passed by. 

Peter rummages through the closet until he finds Pamela’s wood carving tool box.  He pulls it out, dusts it off, checks the contents and heads across the hall.  He knocks on the door.

“Hey Boss.”  Dean calls.  “Come on in.”  

“What’s up?”  Peter asks with a  smile.

“Not much.”  Dean shrugs.  

Peter knows Dean’s been trying hard to stay patient and cheerful.  It’s part of the reason Peter’s brought Pamela’s tools out of storage.  He thinks Dean needs to focus on something now that they’ve completed the Journal project.

“I’ve got something for you.”  Peter holds up the wooden box.

“Presents?”  Dean grins.  

Peter opens the box and shows Dean the contents.  Dean flicks a glance at Peter and reaches in to retrieve the well worn leather pouch.  He sets it on his lap and Peter puts the box on the foot of the bed.  

“Go ahead.”  Peter encourages.  “Open it up.”

Dean carefully unrolls the leather and lifts the flap to reveal the tools inside.  There are ten in all, each with a worn wooden handle and blades dull from age and disuse.  They are good tools though and Peter knows they’ll sharpen up and be as good as new.    

Peter looks up at Dean and the smile of his face freezes in shock.  The older Winchester is sitting stock still.  His eyes are darker and colder then Peter’s ever seen them.  Dean has stopped breathing.  

Peter blinks and sucks in a sharp breath.  He’s utterly incapable of processing this new version of Dean.  He has no idea what is going on.  He stares at Dean while Dean stares down at the carving tools.

When a hand falls on his shoulder he jumps.

“It’s okay Boss.”  Sam says softly in his ear.  “Just step back.”

Peter nods and does as he is told.  

Sam moves to the side of the bed and looks at his brother.

“Dean.”  Sam says tentatively.  “It’s me...Sammy.”

Peter’s eyes go wide.  Sam never refers to himself as Sammy and Peter knows that no one else dares to do so.  The use of that name is Dean’s privilege alone.

Dean shows no reaction.  His face is blank and his eyes still cold.  A shiver races down Peter’s spine and he tries to stay calm.  

Sam sighs and reaches out, slow and deliberate.  He grips Dean’s chin and gently lifts it up.  Dean’s eyes are out of focus and Sam stares at his brother for a long moment.  

Peter holds his breath.

“Dean.”  Sam says firmly.

Dean blinks and blows out a tight breath.  He closes his eyes and shakes his head.  When he opens them they are their typical green.

“Hey Sammy.”  Dean’s voice is rough and pained.

“Hey.”  Sam leans in and pulls his brother into his arms.  

Dean sighs and slumps into Sam’s embrace.  Sam looks back at Peter and nods his head at the tools in Dean’s lap.  Peter snatches up the leather pouch, quickly wraps the tools, and stuffs them back in the box.

He picks up the box and turns to leave the room. 

“No.”  Dean calls to him.  “Don’t go.”

Peter doesn’t know what just happened, but he knows it wasn’t good.  He looks at Sam who sighs.  He waits.  

“I’m okay now.”  Dean tells them.  “Sorry about that.”

Dean pulls away from Sam who frowns, but reluctantly lets him go.  The older Winchester sits back in the bed with a flop.  

“Are you sure?”  Peter asks.  “I didn’t mean to...”

“Don’t.”  Dean raises a hand.  “It’s just...old memories...I’m fine.”  

Sam sighs heavily and stares at his brother.  

Dean ignores him.

Peter shudders to think what a pouch of carving tools brings to mind for Dean.  He’s not sure he wants to know.

“Tell me about what you brought.”  Dean gives him a shaky smile. 

Sam steps back and moves to the other side of the bed.  He sits on the edge and watches his brother.  

“I...”  Peter clears his throat.  “I know you’re good with your hands...”

Dean snorts.  “You been talking to Sam?”

Sam rolls his eyes and punches Dean in the shoulder.  

Peter barks a laugh and blushes.  He shakes his head at Winchester recovery tactics.  He goes with it gratefully. 

“These were my Wife’s.”  He looks at the box.  “They were her Grandfather's tools.  They both had a talent for carving wood.”

“Are those animals on the mantel hers?”  Dean asks.

“Yes.”  Peter grins in surprise.  “She was working on Noah’s Arc.”

“They’re kind of amazing.”  Dean replies.  

“I know.”  He smiles proudly.  “I thought that you might want to try it?”  He sets the box on the bed again.  “All the stuff you’d need is in here and I can pick up some more soft wood carving blanks...if you’re interested.”

Dean looks up at Sam who searches his brother’s face before he shrugs.

“Ya Boss.”  Dean turns back to Peter.  “That’d be great.”

“Okay.  I’ll just leave this here then.”  Peter walks out of the room on watery legs.

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Okay Boss.”  Dean grins.  “Story time....your turn.”

“Tell us about you and the Organization.”  Sam clarifies.

“Well...”  Peter settles in his chair.  

They’ve just finished diner and after yesterday’s discussion about the new HQ he’s been expecting this question.  

“The Organization was founded by a very eccentric man named Collier Daniels.  Ever hear of him?”

Sam nods. “He was the ‘Warren Buffet’ of his day right?”  

Peter snorts.  “More like ‘Howard Hughes’ without the tissue boxes.”

The Winchesters chuckle.

“Collier was brilliant.”  Peter tells them.  “He invented things, improved on other inventions, invested, built companies and then sold them, speculated on the markets, worked government contracts...you name it.”  He shakes his head.  “He made so much money that his money started making money and before long he could finance just about anything he wanted.”

“Must be nice.”  Dean mumbles.

Peter nods in agreement.  

“Unlike his contemporaries Collier wasn’t interested in building a grand mansion or funding a museum...the arts or anything like that.”  He shrugs.  “He had no family...so he spent his money on what he wanted most.”

“Wine, women, and song?”  Dean chuckles.

“No. Far from it.”  Peter laughs.  “He wanted to find proof of life after death.” 

“Whoa.”  Is all Dean has to say to that. 

“He wasn’t known for that.”  Sam observes.  “Was he?”     

“He was careful to keep his interests...private.”  Peter acknowledges.  “Collier was concerned that if word got out he would be besieged by frauds and phonies looking to cash in.”  Peter grimaces.  “They were unfortunately as common in his era as they are now.”

Dean grimaces and Sam shakes his head knowingly.

“Collier wanted to meet people face to face.  Those who had witnessed an actual Paranormal event like he had.”  

“What happened?”  Sam wants to know.

Peter takes a deep breath.  “Collier was fully convinced that the ghost of his mother had appeared at the foot of his bed when he was a boy.  She beckoned him to follow and they went down the hallway to his father’s room.  When he woke his father she disappeared.  His father immediately smelled smoke and they escaped the burning house.”  

“That’s pretty common.”  Sam says.  “Mothers who return to save their children from danger.”  

Dean reaches over and brushes his hand along Sam’s thigh.  Sam squeezes his brother’s hand and quickly lets it go.    

Peter thinks perhaps Mary Winchester saved her boys once too.

“That’s what started it for him.”  He continues.  “When Collier decided he had enough money to fund his quest he retired and started traveling all over the country.”

“Did he find what he was looking for?”  Sam asks.

“If you mean did he meet others like himself who witnessed a paranormal event or experienced something supernatural...then yes.”  Peter smiles.  “He kept meticulous notes and his journals are full of stories and speculation.”  He shakes his head.  “If you mean proof of life after death...then no.  I don’t believe he ever answered that question to his satisfaction.”

“There is life after death...”  Dean notes.  “It might not be the life you want, but its there.”

Sam shoots a glance and his brother and sighs.

Dean pointedly ignores him.

Peter wonders, not for the first time, if Sam and Dean have first hand knowledge of life after death or if they just know because its their business to know.  He doesn’t ask.  He wants to, but he doesn’t.

“How do you come in?”  Sam asks.

“I was a young College graduate with an accounting degree and a willingness to look past his eccentricities.”  Peter smiles in fond remembrance.  “Collier was a good man who’d worked hard all his life.  All he wanted to do was follow his obsession and all he needed to do that was an accountant that could keep the money flowing.”  

“He’d been retired for almost 30 years by the time he hired me and he’d gone through millions of dollars and dozens of accountants by then.”  Peter shakes his head.  “Some of them wanted him to do legitimately nobel things with his wealth, but others...” He scowls.  “Others just wanted to steal it.  Syphon it off until the old man died.” 

Sam shakes his head and frowns.

Dean simply glowers.  

“I was newly married then...and wanted all the usual things for us and that included a stable job.”  Peter shrugs.  “I thought I’d give the old man a few years and then move on to something else.”  

“What happened?”  Sam asks softly.

“My Wife passed...cancer.”  Peter hasn’t said those words in longer then he can remember.  There are surprisingly hard to say even now. 

“Sorry Boss.”  Dean says.  

Sam casts a glance at a photo of Pamela that Peter keeps on the mantel.  “She was beautiful.”

“Thank you.”  

The Winchesters already know his background.  Peter is sure of it.  They wouldn’t have found this house had they not discovered his Wife’s family.  The little house was still under her Mother’s maiden name.  

“Pamela was...”  Peter sighs.  “A singular woman.”   

They sit quietly for a moment.

“So you stuck around.”  Sam eventually prompts.

“I focused on the work.”  Peter clears his throat.  “Collier was getting too old to really travel well on his own so I started looking after him on his trips.”  He looks at them.  “It was easier to be on the road away from this house and the memories.”  

“I know what you mean.”  Sam says.

Dean glances at his brother and sighs.  

Peter shakes his head in sympathy.  He may not yet understand why John Winchester took his sons on an endless road trip of apparent revenge, but he certainly gets why he couldn’t stay in the house where his Wife died.  After Pamela it had taken Peter years to return here and live peacefully with the memories.     

Peter clears is throat.  “The next thing I know Collier is dying and asking me to accept his legacy.”  He sighs.  “I suppose it all could have ended with his death, but something kept drawing me back to the search.  I can’t explain it further.”  He shrugs.  “I was damn good at making Collier’s money into more money and it turns out...just as interested in the supernatural as he was.”  

“Its been 20 years now.”  Peter explains.  “I spent the first few years finding people with a similar interest and a talent that would help build the Organization.  We’ve stayed relatively small on purpose and we’ve worked hard to cover a lot of territory.  We also worked to form relationships with other ‘official’ agencies.”  Peter smiles.  “That’s how we caught onto you two.”

Sam leans forward, clearly interested.

“Over the years other agencies, the FBI in particular, have asked us for expert advice on certain types of investigations.”  Peter snorts.  “Its ironic really.  We thought we had a handle on the supernatural and we had no idea the true extent of our ignorance.”  

He sighs and smiles at the Winchesters.  

“All it took was a couple of smart ass Hunters to come along and...point out our inadequacies.” 

Dean grins proudly and Sam shakes his head. 

“We started looking at everything differently.”  Peter sits back and throws up his hands.  “Who knew that all the wild tales we’d spent years debunking were actually...in part...true.”  

He smiles at them.  “It was pretty humbling to know that people like you and your brother were out there too.  People who...not only understood the supernatural, but knew how to defeat it if need be.  People who spent their lives saving others.  We really couldn’t believe it at first.”  

Sam crosses his arms and gives him that look.

Dean smirks. 

Peter rolls his eyes.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Did you track any other Hunters?”  Sam asks after lunch a few days later.  “When you were watching us?” 

Peter shakes his head.  “We didn’t know that there were ‘Hunters’ until you gave us the rundown.”  

He’s a little embarrassed by that.  It still boggles his mind that a network of individuals could operate without him knowing about it.  He’d been a surprisingly arrogant ass.  

“We added a few names and arrest reports to our database...ran the names and got nowhere.  You Hunters are masters at hiding when you want to.”  Peter chuckles.  “You might recognize a few aliases or some of the pictures we have though.”  He says hopefully.  “If you wanted to take a look.”

“Probably not.”  Sam says.  “Dad kept us away from most other Hunters.”  

“Why?”  Peter would have thought that Hunters would seek each other out, share resources, information or whatever.  

“He had his reasons.”  Sam frowns.  “Mostly when we were young he worried about our safety and then…”  His eyes go dark for a second before they return to hazel.  “Then he was worried about other things.”  

Peter wants to ask, but he refrains.  He knows that they have an agreement, but he’s certain that there will always be topics that are off limits.  He just hasn’t identified them all yet.    

Sam looks at him expectantly and nods when Peter asks him nothing.  

“Hunters mostly keep to themselves, their home base, and their particular monster.”  Sam tells him.  “Aside from Pastor Jim, Caleb, and…Bobby.”  Sam clears his throat and looks away.  “We didn’t even know there were other Hunters until much later.”

Peter leans forward and snags his notebook from the table.  He opens it up and adds the new names to his list.  Pastor Jim and Caleb.  He wonders who they were to Sam and Dean, but doesn’t ask yet.  

Sam raises a questioning brow and Peter ignores him.   

Sam shakes his head and continues.  “Some Hunter’s are born to it.  A long line of family tradition.” His eyes go dark, but quickly recover.  

“Most Hunter’s get into the business because they lost someone or they had a run in with the supernatural.”  Sam grimaces.  “That lends to a certain kind of personality…a certain kind of obsession.”  

Peter nods.  He’d certainly picked up on that one.   

“Hunters can be great.  Friendly, do anything for another Hunter no questions asked.”  Sam smiles.  “Pastor Jim was like that...and Bobby.”  He shakes his head.  “Others can be real loners, paranoid, and...sometimes unstable.”  Sam snorts.  “Ask me about Gordon Walker sometime.”

Peter jots down the name.  He certainly will. 

“Our Dad was sort of a ‘Jack of all Trades’.”  Sam tells him.  “He Hunted anything and everything and raised us to do the same.”

Peter nods.  It makes sense.  As far as he knows Sam and Dean have never turned down a job.  No matter what it was.       

“Our Dad had his own...singular obsession though.”  Sam scowls and picks at his jeans again.  

Peter knows that a Demon killed their Mother.  He knows that the Demon burned her alive on the ceiling of Sam’s nursery and that Sam was only six months old when it happened.  That’s about it.  

He’s lucky Dean told him even that much.  Peter’s been hesitant to press for more details.  Mary Winchester is clearly off limits, though not he believes for the same reasons as her Husband.  

“Turned out the Hunt was more important to him then...anything.  More important then even his sons most of the time.”  Sam’s face is forcibly blank.  “He had one goal right until the end...then...”  Sam shakes his head and looks absolutely lost for a moment..  “He gave it up.”  

“Why?”  Peter asks softly.

“He traded his soul for Dean’s life.”  Sam responds matter-of-fact.  “I’ll have to give him that I guess.” 

Sam withdraws into himself and Peter pinches his mouth shut.  Again he wants to ask, but as much as their Mother is off limits, John Winchester is like radioactive waste.  Whenever his name comes up Peter just does his best to understand. 

“You know what?”  Sam suddenly grins.  “I think you should show Dean your database.  It’ll help keep him occupied.”

“Do you think he’ll recognize anyone?”  Peter is surprised by the offer.

“He might recognize some faces.”  Sam tells him.  “He’s met a lot of other Hunters.”

“When you were you at Stanford?”  He almost didn’t ask.  He knows Sam’s departure for school is a sore subject.  

Sam nods.  “Dad gave him the Impala after…after I left for school and Dean did his own thing for a while.”

Peter waits to see if Sam will tell him anything else.  He can easily picture the fleeting look of devastation of Dean’s face when he admitted to his brother what memory he’d used to make himself tear up for the Truth Spell.  Peter hadn’t missed the way Sam’s face had fallen hard with guilt when he’d heard those words from his brother.  

“I didn’t know.”  Sam says and pulls Peter back to the present.

“It was bad enough that I…that I left him.”  Sam lifts his eyes to Peter and they are filled with regret.  “When Dad left him too it just…”  The younger Winchester sits back again and slumps heavily.  “I didn’t know Dad left him alone.” 

“Would it have changed your mind about leaving?”  Peter asks.  “If you had known?” 

Sam gives him that look.  

Peter looks him in the eye and holds his breath.  He wonders of he’s just lost the right to asks questions.  He wouldn’t be surprised.

Sam finally shakes his head.  “I don’t think so.”  He sighs heavily.  “I was so ready to escape that life and stubborn enough to do it…even when it meant walking away from the only constant person in my life.”  

Sam leans his head back.  “Dean is the only one who has ever known the real me and still loved me unconditionally.”  He blinks.  “Not even Jess knew who I really was.”

Peter knows almost everything there is to know about Jessica Moore, who she was, and how she died.  She is the one link to the Winchesters that isn’t shrouded in mystery.  He knows she died like their Mother, but he doesn’t know why.  There is an underlying connection that he can’t seem to crack. 

“Dean’s always loved me.”  Sam’s eyes go dark.  “He always has…more then I deserved sometimes.”  He swallows hard and blinks rapidly.  

“My brother has sacrificed…his wants…his dreams…himself…”  Sam blows out a shaky breath.  “More times than I can count.”  He looks away and stares into space for a long moment. 

Peter resists the urge to get up and pull the younger man into a hug.  It isn’t the first time that the Winchesters have hinted that one or both of them have come close to dying.  He thinks it must be an incredible gift to have survived and at the same time an impossible burden.  He waits. 

Eventually Sam blinks and he is present again.

“Dean thought staying with him…and Dad…was the best thing for me.”  Sam confesses quietly.  “He never wanted to stifle my dreams…he just wanted me safe.”  

Peter looks at Sam and tries to see the boy he must have been back then.  He can’t quite manage it.    

“If Dean could have figured out how to keep us all happy he would have.”  Sam snorts.  “He certainly tried hard enough.”

Peter can see the pain of old scars in Sam’s face and he’s smart enough to keep his mouth shut.     

“But I…”  Sam scowls.  “I never doubted that I was right.  That last argument with Dad?”  He looks a Peter.  “I was right.”  

Sam shakes his head and sighs.  He leans back and closes his eyes.  

“Dean was stuck in the middle of it as usual.”  Sam says quietly.  “I never paid attention to how much it hurt him...always trying so hard to keep the peace.”  He thumps himself in the chest.  “I was too busy packing my bag and running…like I always do…”  He snorts.  “Did.”  

Peter is at a loss.  Sam has never seemed so human.  He wants to offer some absolution, but he’s afraid Sam won’t accept it.

“Dean would have never done that to me.”  He tells Peter with absolute certainty.  “It never would have occurred to my brother to walk away…or that it was even possible.  Not then anyway.”  He grimaces.  “The fact that I even thought about it was a blow to him.  That I actually did it...was just….”  He trails off.  

There is a nothing but silence for a moment.  Peter thinks that maybe Sam has said enough for now.  He’s about to change the subject when Sam leans forward suddenly.  

“I beat him to a pulp once.”  Sam confesses.  “Left him on the floor in a smashed Hotel room.”  

Peter is shocked.

Sam rubs a shaky hand through his hair.  “I’d let myself get hooked on...”  He swallows hard.  “Something terrible and...then...then I chose to trust someone else over my brother.”  Sam laughs harshly and throws out his hands.  “Even when I knew Dean was right.” 

Peter’s having trouble focusing on the words.  He can’t reconcile the Sam he’s come to know, the younger brother who guards Dean’s health and welfare with a fierce protectiveness, and the man Sam is describing.  

“But all of that.”  Sam looks at Peter with those eyes again.  “That didn’t even come close to the damage I did when I walked out on him the first time.”  He takes a deep breath.  “When Dad took off on him too…it just reinforced my brother’s belief that he wasn’t good enough.”

Peter nods in sympathy.  He understands this about Dean already.  It partially explains his dedication to saving strangers and is just part of what makes the older Winchester such a fascinating man.  

“The damage I did to him later though…”  Sam looks decidedly grim.  “That was just…a whole new level of cruelty.”   

 


	9. Chapter 9

About an hour after Sam abruptly stood up and trudged down the hallway, Peter finally works up the nerve to go and knock softly on their bedroom door.

“Come in Boss.”  Dean answers with a whisper.

Peter swallows hard.  He can only guess how Sam is feeling about their earlier conversation and has no idea how to handle it.  He carefully pushes open the door.

“Thank God.”  Dean sighs quietly.  

Peter takes in the scene.  Sam is anchored to his brother with one arm over Dean’s chest and one long leg draped over Dean’s middle.  His head is buried in the crook of his brothers’s neck.  Sam looks incredibly young and vulnerable.  

Peter swallows past the sudden lump in his throat.  

“He’s killing my bladder.”  Dean grumps.  “Help me with him will you?”

Peter steps into the room and lifts his hands in question.

“Don’t worry.”  Dean whispers.  “He’s totally out.  Just give me a hand with my leg.”

Peter steps around the bed and lifts Dean’s cast so he can wiggle the rest of himself out from under his brother.  Dean flings an arm over Peter’s shoulders and gets to his feet.

“Oh man...gross.”  Dean pucks at a big patch of drool on his shirt.  “Might need a new T-shirt too.”

Peter wrinkles his nose.  “I’ll grab you one after the bathroom.”

“Great.”  Dean says.  “Let’s get a move on...I have to piss like nobody’s business.”

A few minutes later Dean is ensconced on the couch in a fresh shirt and Peter takes a seat across from him.  

“Is he going to be okay?”  Peter nods toward the bedroom.  He’s almost afraid to ask. 

“Whatever you two chatted about really took it out of him.”  Dean observes.

“I’m sorry...”  Peter flushes.  “I just asked a few questions...”

“I know.”  Dean raises a hand.  “He confessed everything.”  He sighs.  “My brother has this self-imposed honesty policy.”  He rubs the back of his neck.  “Its supposed to be cathartic or some shit...but I think he does it sometimes to kick his own ass.”   

Peter has nothing to say to that.  If he had to bet though he’d guess Dean was at least half-right.

“He packs a lot of guilt.”  Dean shrugs.  “So do I.”  

Peter waits to see if the older Winchester will expand on that and in typical Dean style he doesn’t.  

“How’s the wood work going?”  Peter has learned not to use the word ‘carving’.  He doesn’t like the way it makes Dean flinch.  

“Good.”  Dean shifts a little on the couch.  He sighs.  “I think I’m getting the hang of...”  He grimaces.  “Wood.”

Peter wonders about that for a split second and then ruthlessly squashes that train of thought.  As much as he wants all the answers he’s discovered that Sam was right.  Some things just don’t need to be revisited.  

“Hey Boss.”  Dean says.  

He looks a little nervous and Peter raises an eyebrow.  

“Do you have that HQ proposal Sam drew up for you?”  

“Sure…let me get it.”  Peter snags the blue folder from the kitchen table and takes it back to the couch.  

“Thanks.”  Dean accepts it with a smile.  “I want to show you something.

He flips through the pages and finds the aerial view of the property.  He points at the small building Sam suggested they buy and demolish.  

“See this?”  Dean taps the page. 

Peter nods.  He is seriously curious.

“It’s an old Caretaker’s Cottage.”  Dean explains.  “It was part of the campus until about 20 years ago when they closed up.  When they donated most of the property to the city for that River Park, they sold this piece to a private buyer.” 

“Okay.”  Peter studies the image, but it’s not big enough to really see anything other than relative size.  He guesses the Cottage is a little bigger than a two car garage with a second story.  “What about it?”

“Well…”  Dean shifts a little and looks down at the picture.  “I was wondering if you thought that when the Organization bought the main buildings…maybe they could afford this one too.”

“Sure.”  Peter shrugs.  He is about to tell him that he’s already agreed to buy it and demo it when he sees Dean’s pleased smile.  

“What do you want it for?”  He asks though he’s pretty sure he’s just figured it out.

“I’ve been thinking about retirement.”  Dean sighs.  

Jackpot!  Peter nods for him to continue.  

“I was thinking that Sammy needs to have a permanent place.”  Dean runs his finger around the tiny black and white image of the Cottage.  “It’s about time he had a home and…I think this would be perfect.”  

Dean blows out a heavy breath and looks at Peter.  

Peter sits back and sighs as it all snaps into place.  He’s always know he would pass the torch someday, just as Collier passed his legacy on to Peter.  Of all the hand picked members of the Organization none of them, through no fault of their own, have felt right.  

With the Organization’s shift to a more operational role the next ‘Boss’ needs to be capable in both the administrative and operational worlds.  Together the Winchesters just might be the perfect melding of brains and action.  

He grins.  “I think that’s a great idea Dean.”  He has to keep himself from rubbing his hands together in outright glee.    

Dean sighs in relief .  “I don’t have any money, but I can work it off or pay rent or whatever.”

“Don’t worry about.”  Peter waves a hand.  “I’m sure we can work something out.”

“Awesome!”  Dean grins, his green eyes shining with excitement.  

Peter watches the play of emotions on Dean’s face and smiles.  Having them around full time has just reinforced a heretofore unknown parental streak.  Peter feels like he’s won a small space inside the Winchester’s minuscule inner circle.  

“Sam’s been working on the new HQ for a while now and the last time we were here he spent all day in the library and the county records department.”  Dean rolls his eyes.  

Peter shakes his head. 

“I took a look at the Cottage while he was doing his thing.  It’s old…”  Dean shrugs.  “But we’ve lived in plenty of broken down places and this one has got a lot of life left in it.  Trust me.”  

Dean looks at the picture of the Cottage for a long moment.  “Do you think we could get it by the time my leg heals?”  He asks.

Peter nods.  

“Cool.”  Dean grins hugely.  “We can move in as soon as this stupid cast is off…you know get out of your hair.”  Dean nods obviously pleased with the idea.  “We can save up our cash and work on the place whenever we can.”   

Peter stares at Dean.  He’s appalled at the idea of Sam and Dean living in a Cottage that has been abandoned for decades.  So far he’s put up with their insistence on crappy hotel rooms, but he can’t allow this.  He pulls out his phone and dials.

“Hey Boss!”  Mina Hutchins answers the phone on the second ring.    

Peter gives Dean the ‘hush sign’ and puts it on speaker.  They can hear a loud ruckus in the background.  The clear sounds of children screaming and laughing.  

“Mina, how are the kids?”  Peter grins.

Mina snorts.  “It’s like a Madhouse here as always.”

“Well…”  Peter laughs.  “Tell your husband to get a hold on those wild beasts.”

“Ha!”  Mina laughs.  “Who do you think has them all riled up?”  

Peter shakes his head and Dean chuckles.

They hear the noise retreat and the closing of a door cuts of the sound almost completely.

“Sorry about that.”  Mina says.  “What can I do for you today Boss?”

“Not problem.”  Peter chuckles.  “I need you to check out a property for me.”

Dean starts in surprise and frowns at Peter.

“Address?”  Mina asks.

Peter gives her the location. 

“Oh…”  Mina musses.  “Isn’t that part of the proposed HQ purchase?”

“Yes.”  Peter acknowledges.  “But instead of the demo we discussed I want it run as a separate project.”

Dean looks confused.

Peter waves him off.

“Sure thing Boss.”  Mina says.  They can hear her typing in the background.  “Here it is…”  She hums to herself.  “There are a few pictures…Wow.”  She sighs.  “It’s going to need some work for sure.  We can pick this one up for a song.”

“Do it.”  Peter tells her.  “I want it for a private residence.  I’ll send you all the pertinent info on the buyers.”

“Sounds good.”  There is more typing.  “Do you want to tear it down and start new or what?”

“This one will be a total restoration.”  Peter wants it to be just perfect.  “We want to maintain the historical value if we can.”   

Dean shakes his head and rubs his fingers together.  Peter ignores him.  He’s not worried about the cost.

“A full security upgrade I assume?”  She asks.

“Definitely.”  Peter nods.  They’ve been busy upgrading all of their properties across the US based on suggestions from Sam and Dean.  

Mina types furiously.  

Dean crosses his arms and scowls.

“I’d like to maintain the aspects of the façade that match the main campus…keep the look and feel.”  Peter tells her.  “This Cottage needs to be a separate job though and independent project that runs through me only.”   

“No problem.”  Mina is clearly unconcerned.  That’s why Peter likes her.  Not only is she extremely competent, she never asks him why.

Dean huffs and mouths the words ‘too much’.  

Peter ignores him again.

“Give the project manager my private number and I’d like to see some floor plans and ideas from the designer in the next couple of days.”  He instructs.

“Can do.”  Mina types a few lines.  “Since its a separate purchase we can expedite things…so…let’s shoot for paperwork by the end of the week.”  She heaves a satisfied sigh.  “Anything else?” 

“That’s it.”  Peter looks at Dean who is staring at him with wide eyes.  “Thanks for everything Mina…you’re fantastic as usual.”

“It’s what I do Boss.”  Mina says.  “Thanks for the call.”

Peter hangs up and Dean pounces.  

“Boss...”  He leans forward.  “I wasn’t asking for you to do all that.  Sam and I can fix it up.  We…”

“I know Dean.”  Peter raises his hand.  “Just let me do this.  Okay?”

Dean clearly wants to argue.

Peter sighs and mentally shrugs.  It took him two years to get them to accept medical insurance and they finally used it.  So far Sam seems to have taken the news about his salary in stride.  Maybe Dean will finally accept his salary too, eventually.    

Dean looks down at the map and traces his finger over the Cottage again.  Peter smiles at Dean’s stubborn frown.  He obviously wants the place badly or he never would have ventured to ask for it.  Dean rarely asks for anything and if he does its always for Sam, never himself.     

Peter grins and pulls out his hold card.    

“Think of it this way…”  Peter looks Dean in the eyes.  “If we do it on the down low...you could surprise Sam with a home of your own and…with the purchase price and repairs…the Organization will finally get to pay you for your services.”  

Dean gives Peter a skeptical look.  “Fine.”  He growls.  

Peter grins.  He is having a hard time not jumping up and doing the ‘Snoopy Dance’.  He’s that thrilled about it. 

“But we’re paying rent.”  Dean sets his jaw.  “Winchesters do not free-load.”

Peter clears his throat and says innocently.  “Of course.”  

 


	10. Chapter 10

“How are things?”  Kev nods toward the guest bedroom.

“Good.”  Peter tells him.  “Dean’s been surprisingly patient.”  He shrugs.  “I’ve got him working on a couple of projects…keeping him busy helps.”  

“Glad to hear it Boss.”  Kev grins.  “Command has a pool on when you’ll break and shoot one of them.”

“Don’t waste your money.”  Peter chuckles.  “You know I’m a terrible shot and besides…”  He smiles.  “It’s actually been great to have them around.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”  

Peter knows Kev has been worried about him.  He’s been Peter’s only friend for so long, he has every right to be concerned.    

“Yes Kev.”  He tells him truthfully.  

Kev sighs.  “Is Sam answering all your questions?”  

“Some.”  Peter admits.  “I’ve been pretty cautious about asking.”  He’s been reluctant to drag Sam through bad memories.  They seem to be the only ones Sam wants to share.  “Like anything with the Winchesters...the answers just lead to more questions.”

Kev nods in sympathy.  

“I know I’ve been a little bit obsessed.”  Peter sighs.  

Kev snorts.

“Okay.”  Peter shakes his head and smiles.  “Maybe a lot obsessed, but I could have a worse hobby.”

“Sure Boss.”  Kev grins.  “If you develop another hobby though…give me a heads up so I can put you out of your misery.”

Peter chuckles.  “Thanks for your patience with all this.”  He’s grateful for Kev’s friendship and understanding.  

Kev gives him a knowing smile.  

“Hey Kev?”  Dean calls from the hallway.

“Dean!”  Kev smiles.  “Good to see you man.  You too Sam.”  

“Thanks.”  Dean grins.  “Long time no see.”

“Sorry I haven’t been by sooner.”  Kev apologizes.  “I didn’t want to be in the way.” 

Dean raises an eyebrow.

“Couldn’t have anything to do with Jen being in town could it?”  Sam asks.

Kev blushes.  He throws a glance at Peter.

Peter grins and shrugs.  “They didn’t hear it from me.”  

They look at Sam who ignores them both and busies himself getting Dean seated comfortably on the couch.

“How are things going for you two?”  Dean asks. 

“She seems to be tolerating me so far.”  Kev says.  

“She couldn’t make it over with you?”  Dean wants to know. 

“Jen’s gone out on a Resident Agent assist.”  Kev smiles proudly.  

Peter smiles too.  Jen has really become their go-to agent.  

“Ya?”  Dean raises an eyebrow.

“Possible Poltergeist in Ohio.”  

“Damn.”  Dean notes.  “Poltergeists can really mess you up.”  

Kev frowns.

“I’m sure Jen’ll be fine.”  Sam says and punches his brother in the shoulder.

“Right…”  Dean agrees.  “She can really kick ass man…no worries.”

“Sure.”  Kev agrees though Peter can tell he’s a little worried.  

“So…what’s a ‘Resident Agent’?”  Sam throws out a distractor.

“We have agents permanently stationed in most of the larger states.”  Peter tells them.  “Some are regional depending on location and the level of activity in the area.”  

“Huh.”  Dean looks impressed.

“The Organization maintains a house, car, and anything else they need at each spot.”  Peter explains.  “Our Resident Agents are on-call 24/7.”  

“Before you two came along...”  He points at Sam and Dean.  “Our agents typically responded to incidents after the fact.”  He shrugs.  “They worked follow-up investigations and provided an informational report.”  

“Since our understanding of the supernatural has changed so dramatically...we’ve been able to provide some focused training and now our agents are much more proactive.”  He smiles proudly.  

“Some have even found their own Hunts.”  Kev comments.

Sam frowns.

“Which they investigate under strict supervision of course.”  Peter quickly adds.  

“Right.”  Kev agrees.  “Since Jen is a Roving Agent...she dispatches to some of the more complicated cases to make sure everything goes smoothly.”  

“Does that make us Roving Agents?”  Dean asks. 

“I guess so.”  Kev shrugs.  

“Here that Sammy?”  Dean is positively gleeful.  “We’re Roving Agents.”  

Sam rolls his eyes, pats his brother on the shoulder, and goes back down the hallway.    

Dean leans froward.  “Better not screw it up with Jen.”  He teases Kev.  “She’s a good shot.”  

Kev laughs.  “Don’t I know it.”  The tension eases in his shoulders and Peter gives Dean an approving smile.  

Dean winks at him.

“How are you feeling?”  Kev asks Dean.  

“Good.”  Dean shrugs.  “The leg gets better everyday.  Should be up and around in no time.”

“You’ll be back on the road before you know it.”  Kev notes.  

Dean flicks a conspirator’s glance at Peter and nods.  

Peter grins.  He likes this Dean very much. 

Sam returns with his laptop.  “You ready?”  He asks Kev.

“Ready.”  Kev reaches into his backpack to pull out the electronic equipment he’s brought for their planned adventure.

“Okay.”  Kev says a few minutes later.  “How’s the picture?”

Peter looks at his laptop.  The clear image shows up nicely.  

“Looks like it’ll work.”  Peter tells him.  “How’s it looking on yours?”

Dean squints at the screen and shrugs.  “Looks okay to me.”

Sam moves around him and clicks to enlarge the picture to full screen.

“Better.”  Dean grins at his brother.  “Thanks Geek Boy.”

Sam shakes his head.

“Ready to go?”  Kev asks with a smile.

“Sure.”  Sam replies.

“Got your ear bud?”  Kev taps his ear.  

Sam nods.  

“Then we better get a move on.”  Kev checks his watch.  “The Realtor should be heading there now.”   

“Be safe.” Peter says.  

“Roger that Boss.”  Kev nods and heads out the back door.

Dean touches Sam’s hand and says quietly.  “Don’t let anything kick your ass or I’ll have to do it all over again when you get back.”  

Sam nods and bends down to brush his lips lightly across Dean’s.  “Whatever you say Gimpy.”  

“Not funny Sam!”  Dean growls at his brother’s back.  

 


	11. Chapter 11

Peter goes into the kitchen to make up a snack tray and pick out some beverages.  He brings them back to the table and sits next to Dean.  

Dean looks up from the screen and smiles.  “Thanks for sticking around with the invalid.”

“No problem.”  Peter shrugs.  “You know I’m not a field agent.  This…”  He sets the tray on the table and waves a hand at the computers.  “Is more my speed.”

“Thanks for thinking about the cameras.”  Dean says.

“Thank Kev.”  Peter says as he scoots close enough to get a good view of both screens.

“Thanks Kev.”  Dean says dutifully.

“No problem.”  Kev’s reply comes over the computer speakers.  

Peter hands Dean a soda and pops one open for himself.  They both sit back and watch as the view from the cameras show them dashboard of Kev’s car and the highway.  About 30 minutes later Kev pulls up to the main campus gate.  

A cheerful young woman waves and opens the gate so they can pull in.  She shoos them toward the main building and Kev drives into the parking lot and parks.  Sam and Kev both get out and wait until the Realtor pulls in beside them.  She jumps out of her compact car and smiles broadly.

“Hello.”  She reaches out to shake both of their hands.  “I’m Krista Wentworth.”  

“Hello Krista.”  Sam says.  “I’m Sam Smith and this is Kev Jones.”

“It’s so good to meet you both.”  She beams at them before she turns and spreads her arms out.  “It’s a beautiful place right?”  

Peter can see a view of the front gate and a river park beyond.  The main campus sits on a natural rise and though the grounds have been left unattended he can easily picture them covered in green rolling lawns. 

He pulls out his note pad and writes ‘Hire a Groundskeeper’.”

Sam and Kev make appreciative noises as the Realtor expounds upon the selling points.  

“Did you catch the Iron fence?”  Dean says.  “We checked it out when we went by it the first time and it’s in great shape.”  He tells Peter.  “No breaks or anything.  Just needs some paint.”

Peter nods and makes another note.

On screen the Realtor is pointing at the two buildings they can see from the front parking lot.  The one on the right is the Dormitory which includes the dining hall.  The one on the left is the Gym with the Swimming Pool and Infirmary.

“One good thing about growing up in Hotels?”  Dean comments.  “The pools.”

They hear Sam snort.  

“It wasn’t just about girls in Bikini’s Sam.”  Dean grumbles.  “You loved to swim man.”  He softens.  “You would go all day if I let you.  Sometimes I had to drag you out before you passed out in the water.”

Sam chuckles. 

Peter watches Dean’s grinning face and smiles.

The Realtor tells them that the Library is directly behind the main building and there are exactly four academic buildings beyond that, two of which have large stadium style lecture halls.  She rattles off a list of assorted support facilities and finally moves to open the two massive front doors.  

Once inside the Realtor offers a running commentary on all the building’s unique and interesting features.  She clearly knows her business.  Kev and Sam respond with appropriate noises as she speaks.  

The main building has a large oval Lobby and second floor offices that open onto circular balconies.  The main staircase curves up from both sides.  The dark woods and once shinning brass were certainly meant to impress back in the day.  

Sam and Kev pick their way through all the rooms.  If the Realtor notices that they are doing less ‘ooohing and ahhhing’ and more a systematic search of the available spaces she doesn’t comment on it.  

Peter is glad to see there are no obvious signs of vandalism and that there’s plenty of space for their current operations.  He takes notes about each room and writes suggestions on his note pad. 

They eventually exit out the back doors onto a wide stone patio.  Sam and Kev wait patiently while the Realtor tells them about the open air Courtyard.  There are stone benches, paved pathways, Iron lamp posts, and a large round fountain in the middle.  

“Hey Sam.”  Dean whispers.  “Does that the Angel in that fountain look like Gabriel to you?”

“The Archangel?”  Peter questions.

Dean nods.

Sam steps over the edge of the dry fountain and moves right up under the Angel statue for a better look.

“I don’t know.”  Sam says.  “This guy doesn’t look as Douchey.”

Dean snorts.

Peter doesn’t even ask.  He just jots down the name in his book.

Sam steps out of the fountain and follows Kev and the Realtor to the Library.  

The Realtor turns the key and pushes the heavy wooden doors open.  They are almost identical to the doors on the main building.  Whoever built the place clearly had an eye for detail and buckets of money.  

It is surprisingly bright inside.  The old Library’s filthy windows illuminate the large space enough to appreciate the stylized iron and intricate wood work. 

“Dean…”  Sam breathes out as he moves into the space.  “Do you see this?”

“Easy Sammy…”  Dean chuckles.  “Just breathe…”

“Shut up Dean.”  Sam says without any weight behind it.  

The Realtor happily points out a wide range of uses for a room this size.  

Sam looks up and they can see that the Library is at least three stories tall.  There is enormous domed skylight that has somehow survived decades of neglect.  Kev sees Sam looking up and joins him.

“See the pattern.”  Sam says.  “It’s even more amazing in the sunlight.” 

Dean nods and grins at the screen.

Peter looks closer and tries to figure it out.

“Devil’s Trap.”  Kev replies.  “Wow.”

Peter turns to Dean in surprise.  “That works?” 

“Ya.  Those Priests really knew their business.”  Dean smiles.  “Cool huh.” 

“Almost like its meant to be.”  Peter says softly.

Dean chuckles.  “Its a good sign anyway.”

The rest of architecture and design features are just as breathtaking.  There are hundreds of wood shelves placed neatly in rows and along every wall from floor to ceiling.  The room boasts the same dark wood and brass railings from the main building.  It’s certainly impressive.

Peter shakes his head.  “How did a place like this end up abandoned?” 

“Who knows?”  Dean shrugs.  “Good thing Sam found it though, right?”

“Yes.”  Peter blows out a breath.  “I can’t wait to see it fixed up.”

“It’s going to be great.”  Dean agrees.

Kev and Sam check out the rest of the building and return to the front doors.  Sam turns and looks one more time. 

“You know what I’m thinking Dean…”  Sam says.  His voice echoes lightly in the hollow space.    

“Spare us you Geek Boy porn.”  Dean teases. 

Kev snorts and Peter stifles a laugh.

“I was thinking about Bobby…you know his legacy.”  Sam says softly.  “What do you think?”  

Dean sucks in a breath and sits back, his eyes shining.  

Peter watches sorrow and joy at war on Dean’s face.  He writes Bobby’s name down for the hundredth time in bold block letters and underlines it twice.  

“Ya.”  Dean nods at last.  “Ya Sammy...that’d be Awesome.”

“You know what else?”  Sam continues.  “This place is going to need a Librarian.”

Dean suddenly grins and leans forward.  “You ready to retire to the stacks Sam?”

“I was thinking about Jody.”  Sam says.  “She retired last year right?” 

Peter makes a note.  Aside from their Mother and Jessica, Jody is the first female name they’ve mentioned. 

“That’s perfect Sam.”  Dean agrees.  “She’s been cataloging everything anyway.”

“I know.”  Sam chuckles.  “Do you think she’d move?”

“Why not?”  Dean shrugs.  “She was grumbling about the snow last time we were up there and she’s always chewing our butts for not coming by enough.”  He grins.  “If we can get her to move down here we could see her…”  

Dean turns and looks at Peter.  He’s obviously pleased with their secret.  “A whole lot more.”

Peter grins back.  

 


	12. Chapter 12

“We’re here.”  Sam says unnecessarily.

Sam and Kev get out and walk to the gate.  Sam pick’s the lock and Kev follows him through.  It is just after sundown. 

“I don’t like you two there when its dark.”  Peter says and looks at Dean.

Dean shrugs, but Peter can see he’s a little nervous.  

“I know.”  Kev replies. 

“Can’t be helped.”   Sam says. “We need to know what’s here before we make an offer and if we don’t make an offer tomorrow Mina says we’ll lose it to that wholesale company who’s waiting to cut it up and sell it.  The only reason the Realtor hasn’t sold it already is Mina told her we’d pay full price.”

Peter knows this.  He still doesn’t like it.  

Sam and Kev move silently through the growing darkness, past the main buildings, and into the far corner of the property.  It is the only section that looks overgrown and neglected.  

“I’m getting a vibe.”  Sam notes.  “Do you feel that Kev?”

“Maybe a little.”  

They stop and pan the lights.  There are huge hulking trees and low bushes that have grown out to cover the ground.  

“It looks like whatever’s in their doesn’t want company.”  Dean comments.

Sam and Kev walk around the perimeter and can see nothing more then greenery.  

“I think we need to go in.”  Sam says.

Dean shifts on the couch and starts to tap his fingers on his thigh.

Peter knows the feeling.  “Be careful.”

“Rog.”  Kev replies.

They move into the dark, dense foliage.  Their lights flash back and forth as Sam and Kev search for anything.  

“I hate this.”  Dean mumbles.  “He shouldn’t be there without me.”  

Peter nods in sympathy.  

“What’s that?”  Sam asks.

Kev trains his light to where Sam is pointing his.

Peter and Dean lean forward for a better look at the screen.   

“I think its the Chapel.”  Sam tells them.  “See the sharp lines.”  He moves his light along the edge of the dark shadow.

“Huh.”  Kev says.  

“Do you see anything Dean?”  Sam wants to know.

“Not much Sam.”  Dean frowns.  “Still got that vibe?”  

“Yes.”  Sam responds.  “It doesn’t feel evil...just powerful...you know like a spell or something.”

“Careful Sammy.”  Dean cautions.

Sam’s camera bobs up and down.  He reaches a hand out in front of him and moves forward.  Kev follows behind.  

Sam stops abruptly.  “There’s definitely something here.”  His hand moves like he’s polishing the surface of an unseen wall.  “Underneath these leaves...it feels like stone.”  

“Look.”  Kev reaches past Sam and pulls a handful of dense green foliage away from where its attached itself.  The move reveals a dark stone surface.  

Sam grabs hold of another bunch of leaves and pulls it away.  In seconds they’ve revealed the corner of a stone wall or building.  Sam steps back and looks up.

“This must be the Southwest corner.”  He musses. 

Dean snags the map and unfolds it.  Peter brings up Sam’s GPS locator and they study it for a minute.  

“I think your right Sam.”  Dean tells his brother.  He looks at the hand drawn specifications that Sam had copied from the County Records of the original Chapel design.  

“You should head left for about 25 feet and see if you can find the front doors.  If not, there are a bunch of windows along the side.”  

“I’d hate to break a window if we don’t have to.”  Sam notes before he turns left and starts making his way through the strange jungle.

“That should do it.”  Kev says and they stop to pull down more overgrown leaves and vines. 

In a few moments they’ve uncovered the stone doorway and are working on finding the handles for the large wooden doors.

“What do you make of all that?”  Peter asks.

“Could be they just abandoned it after the Seminary closed.”  Dean shrugs.  “Could be someone didn’t want it found.”  

“Could be a Repel, Conceal, and Preserve Spell.”  Sam adds.  “I’ve read about them...but never seen one.”

“Like ‘Sleeping Beauty’?”  Kev asks.  

Dean snorts.  

“Don’t judge me I have nieces.”  

“You’re not wrong.” Sam tells Kev.  “Where do you think legends like that come from?”

“Right.”  Dean adds.  “All the great fairy tales have some truth in them.”

Peter shakes his head.  Of course they do.

“Found it!”  Kev grins at Sam.

Sam nods.  “You ready?”  

Kev who gives him a nod and steps back.  He slings the shotgun he’s been carrying down from his shoulder and racks a round into the chamber.  Peter knows Kev has salt filled shells and Sam has live ones just in case.  

They both have at least two water balloons filled with Holy Water in their jacket pockets, Dean’s idea, and Silver knives on their belts.  Sam has his Demon killing blade as well.  They are as ready as they can be.  

Peter hopes none of those things are necessary.  

Sam mouths one, two, three.  He lifts the antique Iron handle and shoves his shoulder into the door hard.  The door swings in surprisingly easily and Sam stumbles over the threshold.

Peter and Dean throw themselves forward.  Peter knows its killing Dean to not be there.  He pats Dean’s shoulder in comfort.  He counts it as a win when Dean turns to him and smiles.

Kev follows Sam inside the Chapel to provide cover.  Their flashlights illuminate the dark interior and it looks just like it should.  There is a long aisle leading forward and rows of dark wood pews on each side.  

The flashes of light catch and reflect on the traditional rows of Stained Glass Windows placed at intervals along the outside walls.  The ceiling is a vaulted with open beam buttresses.  The room is a simple rectangle. 

“Pretty typical.”  Dean notes as his eyes take in every detail on the screen.  

Peter nods in agreement. 

Sam and Kev move carefully down the aisle and toward the alter. 

“It’s warm in here.”  Sam notes.

“Good.”  Dean lets out a breath and sags back against into the couch.

“Why?”  Peter asks anxiously.  “Why is that good?”

“A warm church is a good sign.”  Dean explains.  “A cold church...”  He considers for a second.  “Has lost its...‘Mojo’...or worse.”  

Peter raises a skeptical eyebrow.  

Dean shrugs.

Sam and Kev reach the front of the Chapel.  There is no traditional pulpit, instead the stage like space is dominated by a large square structure draped in canvas and secured with tattered looking rope.  

Sam bends down and takes off his back pack.  He fishes inside and pulls out a camp lantern.  Kev follows suit and the darkness is quickly chased back by bright pale lights.  Kev takes both lanterns and places them so they shine on the unknown object.

“That vibe is much stronger now.”  Sam says.  “Do you feel it now Kev?”

“Its warmer here and the hairs on my arms are standing up.”  Kev sighs.  “Its not ‘pit of my stomach’ scary or anything...just weird.”

“Sam...”  Dean tells him.  “If you think that thing is dangerous...you and Kev get the Hell out of there.”

“We’ll be careful.”  Sam says as he works to untie the ropes.  “It doesn’t feel evil…just..like I said...powerful.”

“Don’t touch it bare handed Sam!”  Dean directs.

“I know.”  Sam gets the rope undone and pulls it away.  He reaches up and snags a loose edge of the canvas and tugs it gently.  The thick canvas slides easily to the floor in a rasping rush.

Sam steps back and stares.  

“Holy shit!”  Dean leans forward.  “Is that what I think it is?”

Peter starts and tries not to look as panicked as he suddenly feels.  He does not like the look on Dean’s face at all.  

“I don’t know.”  Sam breathes out in a rush.  

“Jesus.”  Dean rubs his face.  

Peter looks at Dean who ignores him.

“I thought there might be something...”  Sam confesses.  “There’s just no way a place like this goes without any supernatural activity.  No Ghosts or Poltergeists in an abandoned College?”  

“Not normal.”  Dean agrees.  

“I just didn’t think…”  Sam trails off as he moves carefully around the base of the sculpture.  “I didn’t think it would be anything like this.”  

The object itself appears to be carved from stone.  Peter guesses Granite, but he can’t be sure in the questionable lighting.  Nearly every inch of it is covered in symbols.  He has no idea what it could be.  He glances at Dean.

Dean is looking closely at the screen, his eyes racing over the image.  

“Are you seeing this?”  Sam asks.  “It isn’t a copy…the symbols are wrong...it’s almost like…”

“Like this one is the ‘Mona Lisa’ and that last one was just a bunch of ‘Smiley Faces’ in crayon.”  Dean sighs.

“Ya.”  Sam agrees.  “You nailed it Dean.”  

They spend the next few minutes going over every inch of the sculpture.  Sam has Kev take pictures and Peter takes notes from Sam’s mumbled descriptions.

“Dean…look...”  Sam says.  He points to the base of the structure.  The symbols there are small, but cut deeper into the stone.  He leans in close to give the camera a better view. 

“Shit Sam.”  Dean sighs heavily.  “That’s Enochian.” 

Peter writes Enochian with three question marks.

“I think I’ve got photos of everything.”  Kev interrupts.  “Can you stand next to it and let me get one for scale?”  

Sam stands for the photo and turns back to the sculpture.  He reaches a hand out and spreads his fingers like he’s testing for warmth.

“Anything?”  Dean asks.

“No.”  Sam sighs.  “Just more heat.”

“Well that rules out our first thought then.”  Dean rubs his face and leans back into the couch again.  

The older Winchester looks much more at ease.  Peter takes a cue and relaxes a little.    

Sam stands in front of the object for another long moment before he sighs and moves to grab the canvas.  With Kev’s help they get the sculpture covered again and Sam ties the canvas tight at the bottom.  They’re both careful not to touch it.

“Okay.”  Peter says when they’re done.  “What did we just see?”

“It looked like a Hell Gate at first.”  Sam says matter-of-fact.  “We thought we might have found another one, but this one is warm...and the symbols are different.”

Peter blinks mindlessly at the screen long enough that Dean puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey Boss…”  Dean says.  “You okay?”

“A Hell Gate?”  Peter looks at Dean with wide eyes.  “Does that mean what I think it means?” 

“Pretty much.”  He smiles reassuringly.  “Don’t sweat it Boss.”  

“We don’t think its a Hell Gate anymore.”  Sam says.  “In fact...it might be the opposite.”

“The opposite?”  Peter is almost afraid to ask.  “A Heaven Gate?”  

Sam snorts.  “If there is such a thing.”

“That’s good right?”  Kev asks.  “I mean Heaven versus Hell.”

“Maybe.”  Dean grumbles.  “Angels can be real Douche Bags.  You’d be surprised.”   

“Are we worried?”  Kev asks. 

“Na.”  Dean tells him.  “We know an expert.  We’ll ask him to come and have a look at it sometime.”  A flash of sadness crosses his face and then he shrugs.  “There’s nothing to worry about for now.  It’s locked.”

“How...”  Peter clears his throat.  “How do we know that?”

“Because if it were open…”  Sam says dryly.  “We’d know it.”

Peter chokes and Dean slaps him on the back.  

Kev chuckles.  “Well that makes perfect sense.”    

 


	13. Chapter 13

“I’m sorry about my questions.”  Peter says with a heavy sigh.  It’s been a month now and he knows that Sam has been avoiding him since he confessed what he confessed.    

“I promised I would answer them.”  Sam says evenly.  “I’m sorry I’ve been so shitty about it.”

After hearing what Sam did choose to tell him he can’t imagine what the younger Winchester is holding back.  Frankly it scares him a little.  

“It’s okay Sam.”  Peter says.  “I never wanted to make things miserable for you.  So don’t worry about it.”  He smiles.  “You can always talk to me if you want...but I won’t poke at you anymore.”    

Sam shakes his head and picks up the mysterious box that he’d received the day before.  He places it carefully on the table and looks at Peter.  

“I keep my promises.”  Sam pats the box.  

Peter lifts an eyebrow. 

Sam takes a deep breath and sighs heavily.  “These are the ‘Supernatural’ books.”  He gives Peter a rueful smile.  “They’re also known...as the ‘The Winchester Gospel’ if you want to be official.”  

He removes the lid to reveal neatly packed paperback books and a few of large manilla envelopes.   

“These are all about you and Dean?”  Peter gives the box’s contents a skeptical look.  

Sam nods.  

“How did we miss these?”   

“You didn’t.”  

“Huh?”  Is all Peter can manage.   

“Your researchers flagged them a few years ago when ‘Supernatural’ fans started having...”  Sam clears his throat and suppresses a grin.  “Conventions and things like that.”  

“What!?”  Peter collapses back into the couch in shock.

“They had a very...select...following.”  Sam looks vaguely embarrassed.  “They were mostly dismissed as...Pulp Fiction.” 

Peter stares at the box for a long moment.  The idea that he will find the answers to all his questions about the Winchesters inside these neatly bound pages is too bizarre to comprehend.  

He picks up a few and looks at the covers.  They look like cheap fantasy novels.  He’s at a loss for words.  

“They’re the only complete set that includes the unpublished works.”  Sam shrugs and runs his fingers across the top row.  He smiles sadly.  “We knew the author.”   

Peter can’t quite process what Sam is telling him.  Part of him can’t believe he is so close to knowing everything Winchester and he is momentarily terrified.  Another part fights the urge to snatch the box and run.    

“There may be a few things missing, but you’ll get the big picture and...”  Sam chuckles.  “In most cases the stories are more...detailed then you’d probably like.”  

“Okay.”  Peter nods dumbly. 

“They only represent a few years, but...”  Sam continues.  “They were...pivotal for us.”  His eyes go dark and he shakes his head.  “If you read everything...you’ll understand...most of it.”

Peter blinks and waits.

“I’m entrusting them to you with a couple of conditions attached.”   

“Okay.”  He takes a calming breath.    

“When you’re finished reading them...”  Sam tells him.  “I want them back and no copies.”

Peter nods.

“Don’t let Dean see you with them.”    

“Wait...”  Peter frowns.  “I don’t want to be in the middle of that kind of secret between you two.”  He is distinctly uncomfortable with that idea.

“Don’t worry, Dean knows.”  Sam chuckles.  “We agreed that it would be easier...if you just read them...and then asked your questions.”

“Oh.”  Peter is confused. 

“They make Dean...uncomfortable.”  Sam grins.  “If he see’s them he might feel compelled to... burn them or something.”  

Peter places a protective hand on the box in alarm. 

Sam chuckles.  “Just don’t read them in front of him okay?”  

“Okay.”  Peter agrees.  “Anything else?”

“If you read this...history of us...and you still want to be our...friend.”  Sam gives Peter that look.  “If you still want to be a part of our lives...then...good.”  

“If not...”  Sam shrugs and looks away.  “We can just go back to a strictly professional relationship or Dean and I can just disappear again.  Whatever works for you.” 

Peter stares.  Whatever is in these books can’t be that bad.  There’s no way he’s going to turn his back on Sam and Dean because of something they did in their past.  No way.  

“I understand.”  Peter tells him.  

Sam gives him that look.

Peter waits patiently for whatever Sam needs to tell him.  

“People don’t survive in our world long.”  Sam rubs a hand through his hair.  

Peter knows this.   

“We can’t have you in our lives...without full disclosure.”  Sam leans forward, his face earnest.  “It’s not fair to put you at risk like that and...”  He sighs heavily.  “I won’t put Dean at risk like that either.”

“Okay.”  He nods.  He thinks he gets it, but he’s not sure.

“We agreed to let you know everything about us...and I mean everything...”  Sam snorts.  “Because you’re good for my brother...for us.”  

Peter stares at him in surprise.  Sam has said those words to Peter before, but he realizes now that they meant so much more then he first imagined.  This is what Sam wanted from Peter all along.  

He cocks his head and looks at Sam.  The Winchesters are asking him to be family.  Something he’d never thought he’d be to anyone.  

Sam gives him a knowing look when he sees that Peter has made the right connections.  

“Thank you Sam.”  Peter hopes he doesn’t look as freaked out as he feels. 


	14. Epilogue

The last fews weeks have been calm and surprisingly stress free.  The new HQ project is progressing and the designer is ready to start in on the Cottage.  Peter is excited about both projects.  

Sam is still working on the Chapel mystery and once Peter stopped worrying about asking questions about everything things evened out between them.  Peter hadn’t allowed himself to think about the books too often.  He wanted to enjoy Sam and Dean while they were still around and he couldn’t do that if was buried in their past.    

He is sitting on the porch with Dean watching Kev and Sam packing things into the backseat of the Impala.  He sighs and casts a glance at Dean.  The older Winchester’s cast got removed yesterday and the Doc pronounced him reasonably whole.  He has orders to take it easy on the leg.  Peter thinks maybe Sam can make his brother follow that advice.  Maybe.    

“I’ve got something for you.”  Peter says.

Dean gives him a wary look. 

Peter snorts.  He’d almost forgotten that that hadn’t gone so well last time.  He chuckles and bends down to retrieve the item he stashed under the bench.  He hefts its’s solid weight and hands it to Dean.    

“I thought since the Doc suggested one.”  Peter knows Dean’s leg will never be completely reliable.  There’d just been too much damage.  “You could put this to good use.”  

“Whoa.”  Dean takes the cane and looks it over. 

“It was Collier’s.”  Peter explains.  “I don’t know why I kept it.”  

Dean stands and tests it out.  The cane is heavy, black stained wood, with a pure Silver handle and Silver trim at the bottom.  Dean takes a couple of experimental steps and grins.

“Cool.”   

“There’s something else.”  Peter grins.  “Watch.”  He shows Dean the release buttons and pulls the handle away to reveal a fine point dagger. 

“Awesome!”  Dean grins and works the mechanism.  

“Collier wasn’t one to take chances.”  Peter laughs. 

“Thanks Boss.”  Dean grins broadly.  “I’ll take good care of it.”   

“I know you will.”  Peter nods.  “Now...”  He grins at the older Winchester.  “Tell me about the leg.”  

Dean’s face flushes red and he rubs the back of his neck.     

“That bad huh?”  Peter chuckles.  “What were you up to?”

“It’s not that bad I guess…”  Dean grimaces and sighs.  “It’s just embarrassing.”

“What?”  Peter snorts.  “Were you and Sam having wild monkey sex or something?”

Dean chokes.  “No!”  He clears his throat.  “Jesus Boss!”

Peter raises an eyebrow and waits.  

“Fine.”  Dean spits out.  “I got hit by a car.”

“Really?”  Peter frowns.  He can’t believe it was something so mundane.  

“Ya.”  Dean huffs.  “Sorry to disappoint.”

“No.”  Peter scrambles.  “I’m just surprised.”  He leans forward.  “How’d it happen?”

“We’d just finished at the Laundromat.”  Dean sighs.  “Some sweet little old lady swerved to avoid a kid in the street and jumped the curb out front.  Her bumper clipped me from behind and threw me into one of those metal newspaper stands and the light pole.”  Dean throws his hands up like he still can’t believe it.  “I never saw it coming.”   

Peter looks at Dean’s disgruntled face and busts out laughing. 

“Dude.”  Dean grumps.  “Not cool.”

“I’m…I’m sorry…”  Peter tries to get himself under control.  “I just can’t help but picture a little white haired women with…”  He frames his eyes with his fingers.  “Coke bottle glasses…driving some old behemoth…”

“It was a ’73 Impala.”  Dean clarifies.  

Peter shakes his head and tries to catch his breath.  

“Sam said it just goes to show how unhealthy my relationship is with Impala’s.”  Dean grumbles.  “He’s full of crap.”   

Peter almost has a handle on the giggles.

Dean sighs.  “Just because Baby got possessed a couple of times and tried to kill me doesn’t mean anything.”  He waves his hand and looks at Peter.  “That whole possession thing?”  He shakes his head emphatically.  “So not her fault.”  

“I’m sorry…”  Peter gasps.  He really is trying to get it under control.  “So…so sorry about your leg.”

Dean grins and wags his eyebrows.  “That’s what she said.”  

This sets Peter off all over again.  

Kev and Sam come up the walk and Peter reluctantly sobers.

“What’s so funny?”  Kev asks with a smile.

“Nothing.”  Peter waves him off.  “You all set?”  He asks Sam.

Sam nods.  “Nice cane.”  He says to his brother.  

“Its cool right?”  Dean shows it off.

“Very...debonair.”  Sam says dryly.

Dean straightens up and bows with a flourish. 

“Nice.”  Kev chuckles.    

Sam just rolls his eyes.  “You got time to show Kev the trunk?”  He asks. “Or are you too busy ‘Putting on the ritz’?” 

Dean snorts.

Kev looks at Sam in surprise.

“Come on Kev.”  Dean moves carefully down the steps and heads toward the Impala. 

Pater watches with a pleased smile.  Kev’s been pestering him to get Dean to show him the Impala’s weapons trunk for weeks.  He wants to get some pointers so he can modify all of the Organization’s vehicles.  

Peter has no idea how Sam knew that.  He turns to the younger Winchester and smiles.  “Thank you.” 

Sam shrugs and pulls a folded piece of paper from his pocket.  He waves Peter close and shows it to him.  It’s a sketch of the new floors plans for the Cottage that Peter and Dean have been working on.  

Peter shakes his head.  There is no way Sam could know about their secret project.  He wonders again if Sam can read minds.  Someday he might actually ask him.        

“Dean’s leg is never going to be 100% and these stairs will be a struggle when we get older.”  Sam whispers and points to a small closet space on the ground floor.  “I think you can squeeze in a two-man elevator right here.”  

Peter looks at Sam and smiles in agreement. 

“Can you have the designer put in tall cabinets too?  And raise all the countertops?”  Sam asks softly.  “At least four inches higher then standard would be great.  They’ll be easier on my back and Dean probably won’t notice.”  

“No problem.”  Peter whispers.  “Anything else?”    

“The toilets.”  Sam blushes and looks away.  “That’s the only good thing about Hospitals...the toilets are nice...if you have long legs.”

Peter grins at Sam’s uncomfortable expression.  Its ridiculous really.  With everything he knows about Sam and Dean a practical discussion about toilets shouldn’t even blip the embarrassment radar.  He nods his understanding.  

“Thanks Boss.”  Sam grins in relief.  “Don’t tell Dean.  Okay?”  

“Right.”  Peter agrees with a smile.  This is a secret he can keep.

Sam gives Peter the paper and he shoves it into his pocket.  They head out to the car and everyone shakes hands in farewell.  Kev and Peter stand at the end of the walk and watch the Impala until she turns the corner.

“Well...lots to do.”  Kev notes.

“Yes.”  Peter sighs.  “I’ll just grab my jacket.”  

Kev nods and heads around back to bring the car up.  They’re going to go and check out the progress at the new HQ.  Peter is anxious to see how things are going.  

Peter walks through the living room and toward the hall closet.  As he passes the mantel he stops in his tracks.  He stares for a long moment and finally blows out a shaky breath.  He reaches up and removes a delicate little wooden Giraffe that wasn’t there this morning.  

He blinks away tears as he inspects the carving.  Its good work, better even then Pamela’s.  Her hands had been terribly unsteady when she got close to the end and her Giraffe had turned out a little less perfect then she had wanted.  Peter had always loved that about it.  

Peter heaves a sigh and sets the tiny creature back onto the mantel next to its mate.  

“Thank you Dean.”  He says to the now too quiet house. 

DONE

Thank you for reading.  I hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you Kripke and Co., J2, the Writers and Staff for bringing Supernatural to life.


End file.
